


Trainee

by black_lion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_lion/pseuds/black_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D/s AU Everybody has to choose his dynamic usally as a teenanger. John did not go through this process and has now to face the consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainee

**Author's Note:**

> reviews and criticism are welcome :-)

There had been no interesting case in weeks. It seems that all criminals decided to go on holiday or to leave London. Sherlock sighed. He starred at his cell phone like he was trying to call a case by his mind force. It did not ring, so he tossed it away on the coffee table. John was out in the surgery doing dull, mindless work. Sherlock sighed again; the thought of calling Mycroft crossed his mind. Maybe his brother had an interesting case to offer. But Sherlock condemned that thought quickly.  
“Bored” he shouted at the skull, who did not answer. No experiment to perform, no paper to read, nothing to do. Sherlock got up and turn his laptop on. First he check John´s blog, no new entries, not surprising with no new cases, no new comments. Next he checked his own homepage. Perfect as ever, no need to change anything. Sherlock starred at the screen, if he would not find soon something to explore his mind would rotten in his skull, he was sure.  
He got up and went to the kitchen, he needed tea. He put the kettle on and while the water was boiling he was looking for a clean cup. Why missed John to do the dishes? He found the last clean mug, prepared his tea and went back to his laptop. As he wanted to take a sip he noticed that he fetched John´s mug, the one with the RAMC emblem.  
“RAMC…” Sherlock started to grin. Finally something which would entertain him, he never read John´s service file and he was interested in anything which was connected to his flat mate. Quickly Sherlock started to hack the security system of the army when suddenly his cell phone rang. In excitement Sherlock answered the call without checking who it was.  
“Stop hacking government sites, Sherlock!”  
“Stop spying me, Mycroft!” Sherlock rumbled.  
“Stop it or I will cut your internet access.”  
“You wouldn´t dare!” “Be sure, little brother, I will, so stop it.” Sherlock ended the call and bashed the phone across the room in John´s chair. He looked at the screen; he knew Mycroft would follow through with his threat if he did not stop. So no service records. But Sherlock was now focused on John, so he started to look up everything he could find about John. He soon noticed that there were lots and lots of information about John. It seemed that all archives started to digitalize all documents regarding one person. Soon Sherlock had found John´s school reports, his birth certification and lot of other dull and boring papers dealing with his flat mate. Sherlock found nothing interesting and was getting bored again as he noticed that he did not find any official document regarding John´s dynamic. He looked up files from John´s schoolmates, these were complete. Again he searched for John´s file dealing with his dynamic, nothing. Captured by the inconsistence Sherlock had found, he looked for Harriet Watson file. Everything was there except the file dealing with Harriet´s dynamic. Sherlock tried to figure out what could have caused this missing data as he heard familiar steps coming up. John entered the living room caring some groceries. “A new case?” he asked going into the kitchen. Sherlock did not answer just continued to look at the screen. John looked around relieved to find no new hole in the wall and no burnt down kitchen. He took a look at the dished and sighed silently. “Sherlock, have you seen my mug, you know, my favorite one?”  
Finally he saw his mug on the coffee table next to Sherlock. “Really, you could use your own.” John went in the sitting room to fetch his mug, still not having heard any tone from his flat mate. Just us he gripped the mug and wanted to return to the kitchen, Sherlock give him a glare. “What is the reason you and your sister did not attend to the dynamic examination?” John froze in his movement and dropped his mug. The sound of splitting pottery echoed through the flat. John turned to Sherlock “Wh.. What?” Was all he managed to say before he went pale and started to shiver. “I just looked up some files from you and your report about the examination is missing. The same with your sister, but not with your mates. So it is likely that the report is not just missing, it never existed, so you never had the exam.” John starred at Sherlock in disbelief. “You, you looked my files up? Why, why…what do you think, who you are?” Anger rose in John and was swapping his former fear. “How could you dare!” Before Sherlock could answer John grapped his coat and stormed out of the flat.


End file.
